hislaughislikesunshine
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Natasha has a blog... where she stalks her fellow avengers? domestic avengers. Based on various prompts.


Natasha smirked at the screen, holding back laughter as she uploaded recent videos onto her blog. Well, technically it was the Avenger's blog, but since no one else on the team knew of its existence, Natasha had decided that it was going to be her blog. A place where she could post pictures and videos of her teammates. (Amongst other things.) And for some reason, she had almost a million followers. People are weird-she had decided-especially when a photo of Thor drinking soda gets 2 thousand likes. Figures.

The red-head stretched her arms and yawned, blinking furiously in the light. Uploading videos always seemed to take forever on her computer. Which was strange considering how fast it took when on a mission. The whole business stunk of Stark-he probably had rigged her computer when it broke down a week ago. Natasha would have accused him of it -if that hadn't meant that he'd have discovered her blog, which it hadn't happened. Besides Tony hadn't been acting more annoying than normal. Which meant he didn't know. Leaning back, the spy was checking off a mental list of everything she needed to get done, when a thought occurred to her. "I should check #hislaughislikesunshine."

#hislaughislikesunshine was apart of a weekly series Nat ran, in which it featured various Avengers trying to make Steve laugh. This just happened to be her most popular series when polled. (Runner ups were #stupidthingsawesomebirddoes, and #oldguysnewways. The former featured Clint throughout his day and the latter featured Thor, Steve, Bucky, and sometimes herself being confused with the modern times.) Clicking on the link, she brought up the page, and began scrolling through the videos, looking at people's comments on them. This video, for instance, had the usual enthusiastic comments such as; "I think this is a winner!" And; "Steve and Bucky are sooooo cute!" And last but not least; "LOL!" And "XD!" Hearts and emoji's a galore!

The corners of her mouth tilted upward. Personally-not that she agreed with the other comments or anything though-she thought this one was a winner too.

This video had the tags, #hislaughislikethesunshine #itgoestotheground #anditprobablyhelpsflowersgrow,attached to it. The video opened up to the kitchen with Steve walking on screen, looking bleary-eyed-a rare accomplishment for the super solider. Bucky was leaning against the counter, sipping coffee from the mug-it was apart of a set-that Nat had gotten him, Steve, Clint, and Sam. It was a normal mug in all respects-except for a black widow mark inside with the words; WARNING, MAY contain poison. Natasha had never laughed more than she had when the mark was discovered. (Thankfully, she had also gotten it on video.) The two gave a quick nod at each other as Steve walked past, but just as quickly, (and as smooth) Bucky stuck out his leg and down Steve went, smack on his face. There was silence as Steve processed the fact that he had tripped, with the only other sound effect being Bucky slurping his coffee.

Then Steve whispered in horror to the ground. "Are we sure she didn't put poison in the mugs?"

There was silence for a moment more. Then Bucky crackled,his shoulders shaking with merriment. Steve stared at the ground for a bit, before realizing what he'd actually said. Then he began to laugh, his shoulders shaking.

Natasha paused the moment, her green eyes smiling. Bucky could always make Steve smile. It was a talent that she always heard Tony complaining about.

"It's easy for you," he would say to Bucky, miffed that Steve wasn't laughing at his jokes. "All you have to do is walk into the room, and he smiles."

This statement would send Steve in hysterics and Tony would leave, still miffed.

"But I would smile too." Natasha murmured half-aloud, scrolling down to find another video with the tag #Grampasolider. This one opened up with Tony and Steve talking in low tones about the price of butter. (Tony had wanted to pretend that he was as old as Captain America. So far they had discussed plumbing, pickles, and the weather, with butter being the latest topic. Tony was not amused.) A pitcher of water and glasses rested beside Tony-another disappointment that he felt keenly. (He would have preferred wine.) Then Bucky walked in, a towel draped about his shoulders, his breath heavy. His brown hair was dripping with sweat, with wisps teasing his eyes. Tony noticed the corners of Steve's mouth lift up and he scowled.

"Nice run."

It was not a question. Bucky nodded, eyeing the pitcher as an Olympian eyes a gold medal. Tony noticed this and smirked inwardly. Very well then. He'd make Steve laugh if it was the last thing he'd do!

"Want some water?" Tony asked in a nonchalant tone as he took a glass from under the counter and began pouring water into it. Bucky's eyes fastened in on Tony's every move he made with the glass. Then he nodded, slowly. A cautious nod. A I-don't-trust-you-but-I'm-thirsty sort of nod. Tony snorted.

"Use your words please. Yes or no?"

Bucky licked his lips, glancing between the glass and Tony. "Yes."

Tony handed him the drink, inwardly smiling at Steve's disinterested demeanor. ' _Just you wait Steve. You'll be laughing all the way to the moon and back_.' He thought.

Bucky took a swift gulp-and instantly spewed the contents back into the glass.

"Bucky?"

Steve snapped to attention-Who wouldn't have? If you're ninety-something old friend spat his water out and stared at his glass as if it was a ghost, I'm pretty sure you would have called for an ambulance. Bucky continued to stare down at his glass, his dark eyes glazed over.

"Buck? Buck, answer me." Steve leaned over, resting his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky finally tore away from the glass long enough to look at Steve and when he did, Tony nearly lost it. Bucky looked dazed.

"Steve," the soldier whispered. "Do I still have all of my teeth?"

Tony lost it.

Forget being incognito, forget that this was all supposed to make Steve laugh, forget that he knew Bucky's cup had dentures in it, forget everything. This was just way to funny to pass up.

The two friends stood there frozen, watching Tony holding his stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Then Bucky began chuckle, then Steve. The video then froze, capturing a rare moment of the once enemies laughing together. Then it blinked off, auto playing into another adventure with Steve and Bucky. This video had the caption; #hecallshimselfthewintersoldier. It opened up to show Steve and Bucky standing in the snow, all bundled up in about two or three layers, Steve's shield resting beside him, huge smiles stretching from ear to ear. The two were shoving each other's shoulders, laughing up a storm, forgetting everything. Including the fact that they were on camera.

"Hey fossils, the camera is rolling." A feminine voice drawled from behind the camera, catching their attention. "Say hi to your future selves!"

"Hey future self/selves!" The two chorused in unison. Then the soldiers looked at each other and laughed again.

"Tell future Steve and Bucky what the plan is, Steve." The woman's voice was a infused with a mixture of fondness and laughter. Steve laid off teasing Bucky long enough to look back at her and say; "Well, we-me, Bucky, and Sam-(here the camera turned to show Sam, decked out in a flight suit and scarf, give a mock salute before cutting back to Steve.) have decided to go sledding down the tallest hill in the world! Although since we're all broke, and since no one could convince Nat to buy us tickets to Oklahoma, we've had to settle for this slightly less steep hill." Steve swept his arm out wide and the camera zoomed out to show a steep, steep, steep, hill. Sam gulped dramatically. Bucky snorted. The woman chuckled. Undeterred, Steve continued on. "Nevertheless, this shall be a challenge, for Bucky Barnes shall have to sled down it on my shield!"

"Only because you guys are too cheap to buy sleds for yourself." The woman quipped, causing the threesome to scowl at her. "You're making our future selves cry Nat." The falcon complained, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yea, our future selves are going to be filthy rich." Bucky retorted, giving Sam a rare fist bump. Steve continued speaking, ignoring the camera woman's comments.

"Sam shall be our plan b, in case Barnes gets frightened and nee-ow! OW! Knock it off Buck!" Bucky looked over at the camera innocently and twirled a finger next to his head as Steve continued on, nursing a stinging arm. "Natasha is filming this, Bucky shall go down the hill, and I will push him. Bucky, are you ready?" Bucky sat down on the shield and gave them all a thumbs up.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, on one, two, three, GO!" Steve slammed his body into the shield and it slid forward, tilting downward as it went. And as it did so, it began to accelerate, thus increasing the velocity. Basically, as the sled went down the hill, it got faster and faster, thus turning Bucky's whoops into obscenities and curses involving Steve's name. The shield had no traction what so ever, as Bucky quickly discovered when he tried to use his hands to slow down. Thus, even louder curses and screams, with Steve, Sam and Natasha's laughter In the background. Then the video stopped, just as the camera frame showed a horrified Bucky and the shield approaching a tree.

Natasha smirked at the video and then stretched, lazily letting her Brain recap the day's events. Her brain paused for a second on one such event and the spy allowed herself to entertain the words. "Natalia Romanov, you are a genius." She laughed at those words, although she had to admit, it was connected to a good idea, which was revealing the blog tomorrow as part of a team building exercise. Maybe the rest of the avengers would want to join her in her blogging/blackmailing adventure! Who knows? Whether they wanted to or not, Natasha knew that tomorrow was going to be amusing. Good thing she had her camera charged!


End file.
